


Цвет шафрана

by drakondra



Category: Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Alternate History, Drama, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakondra/pseuds/drakondra
Summary: Цвет шафрана в ночи не виден, а милосердие даже во тьме ада сверкает молнией.
Kudos: 2





	Цвет шафрана

Она, королева Иерусалимская из рода графов Анжуйских, идет в платье цвета шафрана к лагерю неверных, осаждающих Святой Град. В складках шелка покоится мизерикордия, ловко заткнутая за пояс, змеей обернутый вокруг тонкой талии. Над головой куполом простерлась черная ночь, расшитая серебряными звездами, и «Ave Mater Dei» поют ангелы небесного Иерусалима, с печалью взирая на Иерусалим земной.

Неверные тихо дремлют, а те, кто не спит, не видят ее, Сибиллу, потому что ночью даже шафран черен — и она, неслышно, словно дикая кошка, ступая по сухой каменистой почве, хранимая Девой и святым Георгием, проходит через их лагерь. Оставив позади стенающий Иерусалим, утонувший в чаду осады, она не оглядывается, а только сильнее сжимает четки и молча возносит молитву, которую за тысячи лет до нее возносила Юдифь, дочь Мерарии, сына Окса и других многочисленных отцов и праотцов: «Устами хитрости моей порази раба перед вождем, и вождя — перед рабом его, и сокруши гордыню их рукою женскою; ибо не во множестве сила Твоя и не в могучих могущество Твое; но Ты — Бог смиренных, Ты — помощник умаленных, заступник немощных, покровитель упавших духом, спаситель безнадежных».

Вера ведет ее по незримой тропке, вьющейся вокруг скромных шатров, из которых доносится мерное дыхание спящих, а впереди — и Сибилла знает это, слава Господу — маячит огнем шатер, хозяин которого еще не сомкнул глаз. Она улыбается, обнажая жемчужные зубы, но никто не видит ее торжества — никто кроме незримо окружающих ее ангелов.

— Да хранит тебя Бог, — приветствует ее султан, когда Сибилла, верная своему решению, входит в шатер.

Она молчит, не отвечает и в наступившей тишине поражается спокойствию Саладина, безоружного и почти смиренного в своем простом черном одеянии. Его темные глаза мерцают в полумраке, прерываемом отблесками огненных светильников. Султан неверных — он подлежит смерти, потому что осмелился воздеть меч свой над Святым Градом, чтобы воздать в нем хвалу своему демоническому богу. Султана неверных не пристало благословлять в ответ, даже если он чист в своих намерениях и смотрит вот так — благодушно и мягко.

— Miserere mei Deus, secundum magnam misericordiam Tuam, — с печалью в голосе отвечает Сибилла и приближается к Саладину, который не сводит с нее внимательного взгляда. — Где стражи твои, султан Саладин?

— Спят, малика Сибилла, — почти ласково отвечает он и склоняет голову набок.

Сибилла подходит еще ближе, готовая оказать врагу милость и избавить его от мук земного существования. Через мгновение в ее руке вспыхивает молнией мизерикордия — и замирает, зависнув в воздухе. Королева почему-то ждет сопротивления — но линия обороны чиста.

— Давай помолимся твоему и моему Богу, малика. Перед началом всякого дела положено испрашивать у Всевышнего благословения, — тихо промолвив это, султан опускается на колени, и шея его оказывается рядом с лезвием мизерикордии. Искушение велико.

Сибилла опускается рядом с ним и молчит.

— О, Всевышний! Я, Юсуф, сын Айюба, повелитель правоверных Сирии и Египта, и Сибилла, дочь Амальрика, малика Иерусалима и владычица христиан Палестины, возносим Тебе молитву и просим Тебя дать благословение нашему общему делу. Дочь Твоя Сибилла смиренно явилась сюда, дабы стать залогом освобождения христиан аль-Кудса, что пребывают в длительной осаде, моей рукой чинимой. Ее благое намерение — прервать жизнь мою, Тобою данную — одновременно радостно для меня и печально. Радостно — потому что одним ударом будет прервана юдоль плача, а сам я встречусь с тобой в дивных райских кущах. Печально — потому как не успею отплатить христианам, верующим в Ису-пророка как сына Твоего, добром на зло, миром на кровь, благодатью на ненависть. Почти сто лет назад, не ведая, что творят, они утопили аль-Кудс в крови, и теперь я могу вернуть его, подарив всем тем, кто не поднимет меча в ответ, свободу и мир. Но если умру я, войско мое ожесточится и, возглавленное моими сыновьями, отмстит вдесятеро. Прости им это, и мне — то, что не смею противиться этой судьбе. Благослови.

Султан выгибает спину дугой, припадая лбом к расшитому диковинными узорами ковру, а Сибилла повторяет без устали: «Благослови, благослови, благослови»… и роняет оружие, закрывая лицо руками.

— Да будет воля Твоя, — шепчет королева Иерусалимская, не в силах взглянуть на Саладина.

— Бог милостив, малика Сибилла, — султан улыбается, поднимает мизерикордию и осторожно вкладывает ее в бледные тонкие пальцы. — Верши свое дело.

Сибилла глядит на мерцающее в полутьме лезвие, ставшее чужим в одночасье, а затем возвращает его, не в силах пролить кровь.

— Прими это как дар моего милосердия.

Султан прячет улыбку и вдыхает полной грудью воздух, в котором ему слышится тонкий аромат фимиама.

— Бог принял твою жертву. Да хранит Он тебя.

Королева молча встает, приглаживая платье цвета шафрана, шепчет еле слышно ответное благословение и выходит из шатра, чтобы вернуться в земной Иерусалим. Султан Салах-ад-Дин аль Мелик ан-Насир провожает ее взглядом и возносит благодарственную молитву. Осада аль-Кудса закончится двадцать седьмого раджаба пятьсот восемьдесят третьего года от изгнания.


End file.
